Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conference apparatus, and more particularly, to a conference apparatus having at least one microphone whose directivity varies.
Description of the Related Art
In the related art, known is a portable conference apparatus capable of changing directivity that is a sound collection range of a microphone built in a body thereof according to a use scene.
Since the entire conference participants need to be photographed by a camera, the portable conference apparatus is generally arranged at the front edge of a conference table. In this case, unnecessary sound such as noise of a fan of a video display or sound leaking from near rooms in the direction where speaking persons are not present may be collected.
By controlling the directivity of the microphone by using microphone array technique so as not to collect such unnecessary sound as much as possible, a quality of the sound heard by the counterparty in the conference is able to be improved.
For example, a microphone having a unidirectional directivity such as a microphone having only a forward directivity is installed, so that the aforementioned unnecessary sound is not allowed to be collected.